Twisted Occurences
by terra hotaru
Summary: Roxas should have known driving while sleep-deprived wasn't exactly the best idea. "I'm Axel, and I believe..you're the one that killed me." As twisted as it was, a simple debt to be paid, turned out to become something even worse. AkuRoku. Blood. Gore.AU
1. Accident

Whee-ha!! New fic coming up! This is a collaboration fic between me and **Jayrin Paige**. This first chapter is written by your lowly, terra hotaru. XD and this is dedicated to Jay as a Christmas gift! She's also the one who beta-ed this. :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it! :3 As usual, there's going to be whole lots of twists and plots. So, don't get disappointed just yet! Thank you! Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Accident**

It was a good day to drive. Roxas was smiling brightly that Sunday morning. He woke up extra early just so that he could take his father's car out. Last night, after some begging and some long, not so pretty, quarrel and conversations, Roxas was finally granted permission to take the car out. He cheered after having got through that tough attitude of his father and he was so excited that he didn't sleep all night. Of course, it was the first time in the one year of him acquiring a driver's license that he was permitted to actually _drive_. He was beginning to lose hope, thinking that his driver's license would pose no use at all until his life end…or at least until his father stopped worrying about it—which would take an eternity. His father was very hard to please and convince. Roxas really felt like God was somehow performing a miracle last night—as weird as that sounded.

So, anyway, it's a typical Sunday morning. No, it was not a cliché bright. That Sunday morning was in fact, really foggy and cloudy. The sun refused to show itself. It made some sense since Roxas woke up really morning. The last time his cerulean eyes eyed the wall clock, it merely showed six thirty. He had to wake up early and go out early. His father had to work that day at eight, urgent business call. Roxas' father was always busy.

With a big yawn—since the blond didn't sleep all night—Roxas walked out through the back door of the house that led into the garage where the sedan was parked. It was an old sedan, but the outward appearance was still really new and shiny since Roxas' father took a lot of effort caring it. Roxas sure didn't want to put any harm in the car. He wouldn't live long once he faced his father's wrath.

Roxas was already dressed up. He wore his Reebok sport shoes and hopped inside the car in the driver's seat, car keys in hand. He stuck the keys in and the car started up with a slight groan and it revved. Roxas grinned happily though sleep was apparent in his face. He ignored the sleepiness that was tempting him to go to bed. It was the first time ever that his father finally granted him access to the car. He couldn't just waste moments like this by going to sleep. It would drive him insane.

Thus, making sure that he had brought along his driver's license and jacket and every preparation that he needed, he opened the automatic garage door by pushing the button on the remote. The garage hissed open, revealing the foggy and cold atmosphere outside. It was so dark that Roxas could hardly see anything with his cerulean eyes. Roxas hesitated a bit, double checking and thinking if he should really drive that day. It looked like a pretty bad day to drive. However, the inside of him was screaming for him to take the chance and Roxas gave into that side.

Setting the rear mirror and the front mirror to the right position, Roxas finally pulled out of the garage with careful driving precision. He made sure that nothing and nobody were blocking his way. After all, he had made it a kind of carvings inside his heart that his father's car shall remain safe. He had two hours to drive to the hill to watch the sun rise and back to the house. That should be enough time for him to relax seeing as the hill was only a half hour drive from his house. It was nice. He already enjoyed it thoroughly.

Parking the car to the side a bit, he pushed the button again and the iron garage door closed with a loud groan. Roxas turned on the radio and it emitted soft songs—which only served to put drivers into a very calm situation, tempting people to sleep. Roxas didn't turn off the radio though. He thought it was rather nice. Making sure everything was set, Roxas finally stepped on the gas—accompanied with a loud, tired yawn, and the coldness and the fog embracing him.

--

About three fourths way until the lithe blond reached the peak of the hill, the sun was starting to peek out. Roxas was upset that the sun wasn't waiting for him. He was driving very slowly just to avoid any accident. In addition, there were times in those twenty five minutes of driving that Roxas almost fallen asleep. When waiting for the traffic light, he dozed off for several minutes. He was lucky that there was no car behind him, or else he would be honked to death, but he managed to snap himself out of the sleepiness whenever the light turned green anyway. So, it was all good, he supposed.

Panicking a little, fearing that he wouldn't be able to see the sun rise and that he was driving the car too slow that the sun was getting lazy to wait for him, Roxas gassed up. He stepped on the gas _hard_ and the old sedan sped up. It was a straight road up the hill. Thus, Roxas had no fear in increasing his speed.

Roxas looked around through his front and rear view mirror. The highway that led to the direction of the hill he was about to go was very silent. In fact, there was no one—no car there at all. There was only Roxas' car, speeding up the lonely highway. He cursed himself for having making a decision to choose the hidden highway road to get to the hill. His father told him about that shortcut and it was the fastest way to the hill. However, he vaguely remembered that his father had warned him once to not take that road early in the morning and Roxas had no idea why.

The blond shuddered. He didn't know that his shudder was because of the cold or because of something else. However, he was sure that he felt crept out. It was too creepy, what with all the fog at all, but at least, the sun was up a little—bringing in orange shine and color into the dark and gloomy highway.

He sped up and he was about to go out the exit that was his destination to the hill. He was about to see the sun rise soon and he was very excited yet he felt very tired at the same time. When he was about to turn to the right side to get into his exit, he yawned a little and before he knew what was happening, he heard a loud crash. His eyes were shut and he could feel everything was shaking. He was slammed forward and he could feel his forehead bumped into the driving wheel. He could hear glass shattering and the shards were all flying in.

When he opened his cerulean eyes, it was all blurry. All he could see was the icky crimson liquid that was covering his eyes. He could feel the liquid dropping down and he was almost sure that it was staining his face. He breathed in and out slowly, levelly. It was so strange that he was not panicking at all. He vaguely wondered why. He could see smokes coming out from the front of his car and the electricity sound that went off. He indistinctly saw a tinge of red in front of him. Before he fainted, he thought of how he would try to avoid his father's scolding and how he would be able to defend himself from accuses his father was going to throw him. However, he knew that it was no use worrying about it now. His sleepiness was finally taking him in and he gave in. Then, it was all dark.

--

When he came too, he could hear buzzing and noises—people talking… "There's a huge cut in his stomach, doctor!"

"That poses a problem, take the tranquilizer."

"His heart rate is dropping! A hundred and twenty!"

"Don't let it drop!"

That was all that Roxas could vividly remember. He knew that those people that were shouting were not working on him. They were on the other side of the room while the blond was lying on his bed, neatly bandaged and merely bleeding a little. Roxas was not fully conscious and his eyes hurt from staring into the white light above him. He decided to shut his eyes and he went to sleep again.

--

Roxas jolted up from his sleep. It was bright. Later, he hissed from the pain sent from his arm. He took in everything with his cerulean eyes and he almost instantly knew that he was in a hospital. The beeping sounds that came from a machine beside him and other equipment that was very unfamiliar to him and ones that he didn't even care about made it clear that he was indeed bed-ridden in the hospital.

He slowly got up and balanced himself on his bare foot on the cold white ceramic wall. He found some sandals nearby him and wore them. He was a little unbalanced at first and he had to hold on to the bed's handle so he didn't fall down. He looked around again and he soon found the door out of the room he was in. He was finally able to balance himself and stood up straight. He took several cautious steps first and when he found out that he was able to walk, he walked to the door, holding his neatly bandaged arm with one hand. What had happened? How come he was inside the hospital? The last thing he remembered was that he was taking his father's car out for a ride, going to the hill to watch the sunrise. _Oh shit…the crash… I got into an accident, didn't I? I crashed to a car. Shit… this couldn't be happening. That man, how is he?_ He wondered, panicking slightly.

When he opened the door and walked out, he bumped into a taller male figure. He knew immediately who it was. His father, Cloud.

"Dad?" he regarded with a confused tone in his voice. He suddenly became alerted as he was reminded that he was going to get a good scolding from his father later and he took several steps back to clearly look at his father's face. It was soon that he realized that it was of no use since his father was not a man who would show any emotions.

However, this time, worry was written all over the blond man's face. "Roxas! Are you okay?" Cloud asked worriedly. He pulled his son into an embrace.

"Dad? I'm okay," Roxas released a sigh of relieve when he sensed the warmth from his father. Cloud was not angry. That almost seemed like a miracle. He smiled and hugged his father back.

"Roxas, everything will be okay. I'm glad to know that you are fine. You should go have some rest. I will take care of everything, okay?" Cloud asked, his voice was very gentle that Roxas almost couldn't recognize his own father.

"Alright, Dad," Roxas obeyed. He had no intention of disobeying seeing that he had caused so much trouble already and Cloud wasn't mad at him at all.

"I have to take care of the hospital's procedure. Can you take care of yourself until then, young man?"

"Of course," Roxas smiled, feeling heavy all of a sudden that his father was treating him so kindly.

Cloud went out of the room and disappeared. Roxas stared as the man went away and he walked back to his bed, lying down slowly, resting.

--

Two weeks later, Roxas finally got out of the hospital. For one week, he wondered about what happened to the redheaded man. He could almost swear that the redheaded man was the person that involved into the car crash with him. He must apologize. It was his fault. He didn't sleep and he was so tired that he didn't pay attention to the road at all.

"Dad, do you know who I crashed into?"

Cloud's face turned pale when Roxas threw out that question and Roxas instantly knew that something was wrong. "Roxas…" Cloud paused.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"I guess you will find out about this someday…so, I'm going to tell you, but you have to stay calm…"

Roxas gulped and nodded, hoping beyond hope that it was not what he had imagined.

"The man you crashed into…his name is Axel… he was terribly injured and the doctors were unable to save him. He died…"

"What?!" Roxas blinked.

"Roxas, stay calm. I have taken care of the funeral. It took place three days ago. That man didn't seem to have any family."

"I killed…a person?"

"It's not your fault, Roxas. It was an accident," Cloud said calmly.

Roxas suddenly felt so heavy. It was all because of his carelessness. He should have listened to the other side of him and decided against going to watch the sunrise. Now, he had taken away one live…

--

That night, Roxas couldn't sleep at all. He kept thinking about the man. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled silently, staring off into the window that was next to his bed. He was lying restlessly on his blue covered bed.

"Boo!"

He jumped when a face suddenly appeared right in front of him. "What?!" he yelled.

The blond stared into the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. A very tall redhead was standing right in front of him. He knew that red. No, no way, it was impossible and absurd to even think about it! "Hello!" the redhead grinned widely and greeted casually with his innocent face.

"Who are you?!" Roxas hissed, alerted.

The redhead laughed richly. "I'm Axel, and I believe…you're the one that killed me," he grinned and chuckled.

--

Whee, that is it! XD I would love to know what you think. XD I hope you enjoyed! Thank you very much!!! Please tell me what you think!!!

Have a GREAT day,

terra hotaru.


	2. Paranoia

**Author's Note:** Hey! JAY ES ME! Jayrin Paige. Yep. Well.. I hope I didn't PHAIL too badly... Terra changed some stuff around, so it's better than it originally was. LUVHS JOOO TERRAA! YOU MAKE MY WRITING AWESOME n.n Anyway... I love the idea of Axel messing with Roxas' mind. Teehee~ Buhbai now. Jay.

**terra**: this is super awesome! :3 Jay is epic! She's bringing you all the laugh! I love you too, Jay! Enjoy! :3

**Chapter 2**

**Paranoia**

_"I'm Axel, and I believe… you're the one that killed me."_

--

Roxas just gaped. His mouth opening up and his jaw dropped into a mind-breaking length. There, in the ghostly flesh, or spirit, or ectowhasit, or whatever Axel was made of, was the man he had killed. He had killed him, right?! He's _DEAD_!!! He's just dead and it was _over! _How come the man was standing _right in front _of him? Smirking in all his possible ghostly glory? That was mindfuckage on _so _many levels.

"Hello?" The redhead waved a hand in front of the shocked blonde's face, smirking all the while.

Roxas jumped out of his bed, seeing that it wasn't safe for him to continue hiding under the warmth of his blanket.

"W-what?!" Wide-eyed and confused, Roxas attempted to slap the hand out of his face, only to find it was intangible. He took one step away for precautions, but then he came up with the idea that one step was not enough to keep him safe from the crazy…whatever…in front of him. He took another step back and another and another…

"Oh my God!" Roxas went pale and backed away even more from the man, "What the hell?! Who are you? Why are you here?! You're _supposed _to be dead!!" he yelled, clearly not excited with the idea of the 'dead' man standing 'alive' in front of him.

Axel merely looked at him with a look of exasperation, "Well, I _am _dead…if that makes you happy," he paused, watching the blond's expression cautiously and he smirked. "I'm a ghost if you haven't noticed that either, and could you be a little quieter? You're going to wake up everyone within a five-mile radius!"

"I noticed, and I'm _not _happy you died!...or…or 'alive' at that!" Roxas vehemently replied, pointing his index finger to the being in front of him, stuttering, for a second forgetting his shock in favor of the defense against his personality.

Axel opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off when the blonde groaned, "_Wait a minute. _This is probably some messed up dream. I'm probably stressed," Roxas growled, raking his hair violently with his hand—in fact, the blond was pulling his hair.

"Shit, soon I'll fucking start seeing _chocobos,_" he whispered to himself, cerulean eyes glued to the floor, still couldn't believe that all of that was happening.

"Hey, hey, hey! I resent the messed up par-"

"Hey, dream person. Shut up, and let me sleep." Roxas was officially in denial, as he stood up and fell back to his bed and covered his head with his pillow, trying his best to block any sound or anything from travelling into his little ears.

The redhead stared, unsure whether to wake the boy up and somehow imprint it in his mind, or let him sleep. Then again, the young blonde didn't seem ready to accept it just yet.

_'I'll give it a day to sink in.'_

Axel wasn't sure he could wait a day.

--

The ghostly redhead's previous assumptions were correct. He could not, in fact, wait a whole day. Axel had lasted through one school day, and cracked while Roxas walked home. Cloud, after the little 'incident' that was never talked about at the dinner table, had stopped driving altogether. The older blonde had resorted to catching rides in his friend, Leon's car. Thus, it caused our younger blonde to walk to and from school, since he was without a way of transportation.

"Hey!" Axel appeared out of nowhere, a cheeky grin on his face. The unsuspecting blonde, as predicted, squeaked and fell over. His school books spilled out of the cheap bag and onto the sidewalk, papers flying everywhere at his outburst.

"W-Wha?!" Roxas stared wide-eyed at the thin, lanky, slightly see-through man.

"Hey blondie! What's up?"

"T-That's not possible?! You're a dream!" Roxas scrambled backwards, and away from the 'dream', not even bothering to pick up all the scattered school papers and textbooks that were on the ground.

"In looks? Why yes, I make a _fantastic_ dream, but that's not the point. The point is…" Axel pointed to his chest with his thumb, "I'm dead. You're not dreaming. Got it memorized?" Axel touched one translucent-seeming finger to his temple.

--

Oh, hell. This was not happening. That was all a dream, right? It was all stress from the car crash! Right!? Then if all that was a dream, why was the man Roxas had killed standing right in front of him?! Sure, Roxas should be happy in seeing that the man he had killed was alive. Yes, he should be happy, right? But he was dead, he killed him! That's the whole point! It was all simple and easy. Roxas killed him. Period.

The man had vivid redhair, and pale white skin that only seemed translucent in a certain light. Hell, if Roxas had seen the man on a normal day, he would have thought him to be some weird person that had dyed his hair. Well, maybe more than that. Roxas would see the man as someone who had just ran out from the insane asylum. The red was just crazy. The only other strange seeming thing about the man was the tattooes. Even in the light that made the man semi opaque, they starkly stood out in contrast.

"Holy shit," breathed Roxas.

"Have you accepted my awesomeness yet? If not, I can wait." Axel stated calmly and playfully. His grin remained glued on his transparent face. The redhead was about to take back what he had said, but later, he decided otherwise. "Hell, now that I'm dead, I've got all the time in the world!" he added, raising up his hands and looking into the sky with exaggerating motions.

"Okay, sure. I guess I can accept the fact that a ghost is following me aro-HOLY SHIT! I'm going insane!!!" Roxas gulped and crawled backwards, pulling his hair all the while. The translucent being in front of him remained floating and it seemed that the figure was blown by the win as he kept coming closer and closer to the messed up blond.

Axel smirked. "It's awesome to be insane and it's also brilliant to let the whole world know," the redhead smiled deviously, raising his arms again, letting Roxas know that there were people walking pass them and casting Roxas with the most peculiar glances ever. The blond mirrored the glances and stared back at the people. He was still sitting on the cold asphalt road. "I am _not_ crazy!" he snarled at a kid who was staring at him, eating a huge rainbow colored lollipops.

Tears welled in the kid's eyes and big drop soon came down her chubby cheeks. "Mommy!!!" she ran away, shouting, crying, and screaming.

"Nice move, sunshine," Axel smirked, watching as the kid's figure disappeared out of sight.

"Shut up," Roxas growled. He gasped when he returned his attention to the transparent figure in front of him. For a while there, he had completely forgotten about the whole craziness that was happening in his life. Roxas finally took in a deep breath, calming his racing heart down. "Okay…okay…I guess, it's not totally insane to accept the fact that a see-through being is following me aro- HOLY SHIT!!!" Roxas immediately leaped to his feet. Axel laughed, feeling déjà-vu all over again. "You're haunting me, aren't you!"

Axel looked dubiously at Roxas with his arms crossed, "Well, yes, dear mortal. That's why I'm following you around while I'm dead-"

Roxas interrupted him with a dramatic finger point, much like the one last night, "-You're like one of those ghosts that want revenge! You're going to KILL me!!"

"Not exactly, I'm not that kind of gu-"

"Holy _shit! _Holy_, freaking, _shit! I'm only _eighteen! _Get the hell away from me!" Once again, Axel was interrupted. The ghostly redhead remained silent for the rest of Roxas' rampant accusations.

"-You're going to _kill _me! _Possess _me! Make me become your slave! Eat me whole! Drink my blood! Drive me _insane _with your ghostly powers! You're going to take my soul so you can come back to lif-"

"_Hey, _I doubt that's possible," Axel put up a hand to stop the panicking blonde, and mock seriously added, " But if you keep talking, there's a _chance _I'll have to try that."

He tried to hold back the laughter as the look of complete _doom _rose to the blonde's face.

"_WHAT?!"_

"It's a _joke_, sparkles. Take a chill pill." Axel let the laughter he had been holding out, as he bent over clutching his ghostly stomach, "Geez, paranoia much? Besides, are ghosts supposed to eat mortals and drink blood? What book are you _reading?_"

"It's…!" the blond found himself speechless and he paused. He shifted his gaze that was just now glued to the ghost to the floor. The blonde pouted, biting his lower lips, calming down slightly at the strange sound of a ghost's laughter. It sounded like any normal person's laughter, except it had a hollow feeling to it. As if it was coming out of his mouth as a sound, nothing more. He felt a slight tinge of guilt forming inside him, only _slightly. _It was his fault, isn't it? That the laughter became hollow?

Still, _sparkles? _What kind of weird nickname was _that?_

"So, now that you've stopped ranting like Larxene when she's PMS-ing and watching _Titanic_… What's your name? I never actually heard it, and by the look on your face, you don't enjoy being called sparkles." Axel smiled widely, as if he hadn't just referred to Roxas as some unknown woman, "Unless, you actually do, and just dislike the term 'paranoia…'"

"It's Ro-" The blonde faltered, what if this was some magical way of stealing his soul?

"No, I'm not stealing your soul." Axel deadpanned.

What the heck? Was the redhead reading his mind?! Some weird ghostly power that gave Axel the power to look inside his deepest personal thoughts? Learn what Roxas was afraid of? His weaknesses? His strengths? What he was thinking? What he did at his friend Pence's last birthday party? What happened to Mr. Cid's cat?! Roxas didn't want _anyone _knowing what happened to that cat.

Holy shit, was Axel _controlling _his thoughts? Making him think about weird shit?! Holy cra-

"No, I'm not reading your mind either." Axel looked bored, placing one arm against his translucent hip, and extending the opposite arm, so he could examine his nails. He floated calmly, up and down, up and down, as if he was one with the calmly blowing wind.

How could Axel possibly know that too?!

"Your face says everything." The redhead still studied his nails, as if they held the answer to something important. Like the meaning of life. Or the entire value of pi.

His face?

"Geez, talk about blank with a capital B." Axel waved the previously examined hand through the air, as if to say 'Wow, you're dense.'

The blonde flushed angrily, fists clenched at his sides, "What! Am I supposed to be the most articulate person when the man I've supposedly _killed _is standing right in front of me? And who's Larxene?"

Axel tensed for a minute, his relaxed air replaced by a guarded, more cautious aura, "She's no one, just someone from my past."

Roxas wondered if Axel had been bipolar before he had killed him, because said redhead's aura had just changed from relaxed, to tense, and back to relaxed within the span of thirty seconds, "So, do I get your name, cutie?"

With a flirtatious wink from the bipolar redhead, Roxas blushed a faint pink.

"R-Roxas." Roxas stopped, shut his eyes tightly, and waited. He wondered if he was suddenly going to feel pain of some sort, maybe the feeling of life being sucked out of him. There was nothing. No pain, no wind, no life-suckingness. Just some awkward silence as Roxas was frozen in place. Relaxing his stance, he opened one eye and glanced at the man… who was not there. The heck?

He snapped his neck violently and turned around in a speed that he didn't know he possessed. No, the redhead was not there. The ghost—_thing_, was not creeping behind him. He looked at the roofs the houses, threw his glances at the whispering trees…no, not a slight sign that the translucent figure was there.

He was gone? Where'd he go? Was Roxas really going crazy?

Oh my god. He _was _insane. Soon his dad was going to find out, and all his friends would isolate him, and then the people in white coats were going to come get him and then he would never see the light of day again and he would never get married or date or do anything relatively norma-

"Boo!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Out of absolutely _nowhere_ the redhead had appeared, inches away from Roxas' own face, scaring the life out of him. No, not literally, that would be weirdly unfortunate.

"Don't fucking scare me like that you freaking… _whatever _you are!!" Roxas shrieked, yes- like a girl, as he stumbled and fell back onto the ground. Again.

Axel cracked up at the furious pouty look on the blonde's face, "Yeah, yeah. You should've seen your face! Priceless! If I had a camera, I would have so totally taken a picture!"

"Y-you…" Roxas glared icily at the laughing redhead. Axel was shaking with laughter. Roxas felt his left eye twitch.

_To castrate the ghost, or not to castrate the ghost? _

"No, that wouldn't work either.." Roxas mumbled to himself, still glaring at the redhead, as if that would suddenly make him disappear.

Roxas blinked when he came upon a realization. _Exorcise maybe? _An exorcist! The brilliant idea sprang up out of nowhere from Roxas' brain. Roxas grinned. Yes! That would do! He would rid himself of the ghost.


	3. Loosening Up

Just to tell you, odd chapters are written by me, terra and even chapters are by Jay. This chapter is not as boring because Jay has inserted some of her crack. XD fun. Enjoy! Love you, Jay! My little Roxie!! XD

Mini-note by Jay: Unless we do parts of chapters for each other, then.. it's kinda different... but enjoy the chapter anyway!(Love you too Terra! XD -cackles-) Srsly though, this is supposed to be what? Adventure? Something like that, I've got to tone down my crack D:! -sadsigh-

**Chapter 3**

**Loosening up**

The redheaded ghost instantly noticed the change of expression of the blond. Axel tilted his head to the side, wondering what the blond was planning. Roxas' mind didn't seem very apparent now compared to last time. He bit his lower lip, thinking hard but still couldn't come up with anything. "Oh well, maybe my brain died along with my body," he laughed, talking to himself.

Roxas was too preoccupied with himself to know what the redhead was mumbling about. He began to think of where he could find an exorcist—one that would rid himself of the ghost. Roxas slowly worked himself up, balancing himself, and patting the dust off his butt. Axel smirked, creeping up behind Roxas, his emerald eyes glued to Roxas' butt for several minutes. He grinned one of his most devious grins and the ghost thought that he was drooling a little.

Roxas walked away, not caring about Axel's presence anymore. He kept thinking and thinking. One of his hands was touching his chin and his eyes were glued to the floor while he was walking. He bit his lower lip, trying to find a place where exorcism services were offered. They were very rare these days, which was unfortunate. Axel followed behind the blond, floating and examining the blond closely. He kinda liked what he was seeing since his emerald eyes were gleaming and shining in a mischievous way.

"Exorcism…exorcism…" Roxas muttered under his breath. Axel could faintly catch what the blond was saying and he tried to make it out the rest by reading Roxas' mouth movements.

Axel blinked. "Exorcism?" he smirked then, wondering with excitement what was going to happen next.

Before Roxas could think any further of where he should go, the answer came directly in front of him. "Young man, you seemed troubled. You need an exorcist?" a man with heavy British accent asked Roxas. Roxas shrieked again. His heart was growing weak.

Roxas tried to register in what he had heard and his brain finally cooperated and he fully comprehended what the man was saying to him. He gleamed. "Yes! I need one!" he shouted.

Axel merely watched, not saying anything, floating and putting his hands to his hips.

"You got some evil beings following you?" the man asked, looking around carefully.

Roxas looked around and he glared the translucent being that was floating nearby him. "Yes!" he snarled.

"I sure can offer you help, young lad!" the man said cheerfully. "I heard about a powerful exorcist of a long time ago that lives only two blocks from here. That's the building! Go to the fourth floor," he pointed to one of the buildings that was lying across the street.

"Thank you!" Roxas beamed and ran off to said building, leaving the ghost behind.

--

Roxas immediately found the room where the exorcist was. It was indicated everywhere with signs written, 'exorcist? This way.' With a little arrow sign below it. Roxas had never been into the place before and he cringed, narrowing his eyes a bit, wondering slightly if he should be there at all. It was definitely not normal. However, he was indeed searching for an exorcist, was that even normal? No, the last time he checked, seeing a ghost was most definitely not normal. So, huffing and taking in a deep breath, he knocked on the door that was blocking his way to the room. The ghost was floating closely behind him.

"Exorcist? How lame can you be, Roxas?" Axel laughed.

"It's worth a try," Roxas smiled.

The door creaked open painfully slow, making shrieking noises that made goose bumps appeared all over Roxas' skin. He could even feel his hair standing up. He made a small yelping noise that was inaudible to anyone but the translucent being.

"Good day!" an old yet cheery sound burst out and Roxas blinked. "Well, come on in!" said the old man. The man was wearing bluish robe with a strange wizard hat. He was definitely old and short, or crouched over, maybe?. Well, he looked it anyway. Maybe he was just really, really dirty. The beard looked slightly fake, but then again, it could have just been filthy. Roxas slightly wondered how the old man was able to grow such long beard.

"Are you…an exorcist?" Roxas asked, stepping in cautiously and looking around. The place reeked of some kind of ancient medicine—or maybe rotten food. It was dusty. The dust could be seen floating and flying around freely in the area. In was a square area with clothes hanging down from the ceiling—green, red, orange, yellow, and blue colored huge clothes. Roxas bit his lower lip. There was a table in the middle, with a candle standing in the middle of the table. It was lit and its flame was dancing around the top of the melting wax of white, blown by the creepy wind that pierced into Roxas' soul.

"Yes, I am. What ghost do you want me to exorcist today?" the old man asked.

"What ghost?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I think this grandpa's insane," Axel commented. "You're really going to exterminate me?" he asked again.

"I don't need a ghost in my life," Roxas answered, whispering silently, not wanting for the old man to listen and think that he was crazy.

"So, you're going to exterminate me?" Axel asked again with his usual calm and playful voice.

"Y…I mean…" Roxas hesitated and the exorcist looked at him with the most peculiar stare. The blond shifted hesitantly, playing with his fingers, and scratching the back of his neck. Did he really want to expel Axel? He had killed him once…and now he was going to kill him again…just because he didn't want for people to label him insane and just because he wanted a normal life? Where had his conscience gone? He thought his father had imprinted at least a _few _morals in him.

"Is it an angry, menacing ghost? A ghost seeking for revenge? A ghost that wants to go to Heaven? Well, which ghost is it? And where is it?" the old man demanded.

Axel grinned wryly. "I'm a ghost seeking for revenge," he said with a slightly darker tone. It was the first time that Roxas heard Axel used such a tone. Was Axel seeking for revenge? Was it against him? Come to think of it, if Roxas were in Axel's shoes, he would also seek revenge. Roxas killed Axel and now, he wanted to kill again. That sentence began to ring in Roxas' ears, trying to manipulate his brain and soul into stepping out of the area and let the ghost run rampant on the face of the earth.

"A…a ghost seeking for revenge," Roxas was unable to find his voice. Why did he suddenly feel the sudden burst of guilt? Why was Axel staying with him when the ghost knew that Roxas was going to request the exorcist to exterminate him?

The old man somehow managed to read Roxas' mouth. "That's a fun one to exorcist. Where's this ghost?"

"He's…" Roxas paused again. "Right behind me…"

"Boo!" Axel said jokingly, but the old man couldn't hear or see him.

"What?!" the old man choked and he coughed, regaining his calm composure. "Well, then. I will perform the ritual. It's…it's good that you bring it here," he said, slightly shaking. "But first, the payment."

"Payment?"

The old man waved his arm around. "Yes, payment lad," he said. "Can't do exorcism without payment, savvy?" the old man said easily.

Roxas frowned. The exorcist seemed a bit out of place, but he couldn't tell exactly what. "Do it first, then I'll pay you."

"No, mate. Payment first, exorcism-mic things later."

The blonde's frown deepened.

"This is weird. Let's just go, Roxa-" Axel wore a bored look on his face, as he floated around the room, uninterestedly examining all the strange doo-dads and knick-knacks strewn across the shelves.

Roxas interrupted before Axel finished his sentence, "How much?"

The old man, however strange it may be, grinned toothily, "A fair charge for my services,"

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't tell me how mu-"

"Not including tax, plus the price of supplies, and then there are the extra expenses for the-"

"Just tell me how much."

"10,000 munny."

"What?" Simultaneous bursts of outrage came from the mouths of the blonde and the redhead. Not that the exorcist could hear Axel's protest.

"Why so much?" Roxas gaped.

"Don't do it! It's probably a sham, Roxas!"

"Gotta live on something other than bread and cheese." The man shrugged.

"Roxas! 10,000 munny!?"

The blonde thought for a moment. Was it really worth it? 10,000 munny.. That was literally all Roxas had on him. He was supposed to buy some takeout dinner for himself since Cloud was working late tonight! But.. was food that important? This ghost wouldn't leave him alone! He was going insane!

"Don't do it Roxas! Don't!"

"C'mon mate, I don't have all day," the man looked impatient, and mumbled something like, "Oh, bugger." Then again, stress might have had an impact on the blond's eardrums. Hmmm...

Fine. If it got him the small shred of normality back in his life. He'd pay.

"Fine."

Another strangely predatory grin from the strange man, "I've always liked you," he smirked, but his smirk was hidden by his long filthy beard.

Axel laughed, "10,000 munny to exorcise me? Wow, I feel so…expensive."

"Shut up," Roxas hissed, not happy that he had to fork out the munny.

"I'd rethink this if I were you, Roxas," the ghost chuckled.

Roxas remained silent. He followed the old man who was already walking away, slight hesitance clouded his heart.

--

After half an hour of not-so-patient waiting and being ridiculed by a certain ghost, the ceremony was finally prepared. Roxas didn't feel so good. He didn't even want to be there, watching as the ghost faded away. It amused him, however, to know that he wanted to exorcise the ghost and still felt hesitant at the same time. He didn't have any idea about how it will go. He had already written a check of 10,000 munny to the exorcist.

A table was set in the middle of the empty room, covered with yellow tablecloth. The exorcist set two huge red candles on the table, one on the right side and one on the opposite side. He muttered some incoherent chants under his breath, concentrating as if he was trying to do something. He walked away then and put more knick knacks on the table, bells, coins, knife, sword, wooden stick, yellow paper with weird writings, and other tools that Roxas thought was necessary to exorcist the ghost.

"I will begin soon," the old man pronounced smugly.

Roxas nodded, sitting on the bench in the right side of the room, being a spectator. Axel could be seen flying around the room, checking the peculiar area out and then, he floated around the old man, wondering what he was up to. He tried some goofy tricks of scaring the old man, but none of them worked since the exorcist couldn't see him at all. Then, he began to wonder… Shouldn't exorcists be able to see ghosts?

The ritual began. Loud chanting could be heard and wind was suddenly blowing violently in the room. Axel, who was floating looked around cautiously, feeling that everything that was taking place was very suspicious. He finally noticed something as the exorcist reached out to grab something with his right hand, which lifted up the sleeve slightly, and he smirked, then he returned to his normal expression, watching the old man performing the exorcism with amusement.

After that, he shifted his attention to Roxas and he grinned widely. The blond didn't notice the redhead's expression since his cerulean eyes were too busy having a stare off with the floor. He played with his fingers nervously, not lifting his head to… suddenly, he heard a shriek and he raised his head, snapping his neck in the process, but he was too preoccupied to care about the pain.

He stood from where he was standing. His face pale and wide-eyed.

-

There, Axel yelled, screamed, tossed, turned, and shrieked. The ghost was in so much pain that Roxas wouldn't dare to look at him, but to his dismay, his attention wouldn't shift away and he merely observed, doing nothing.

The translucent being clutched his stomach, hard. "Roxas!!!" he screamed, reaching one of his hands out, but quickly retracting it back to clutch his stomach, trying to suppress the pain that was coursing through him. Roxas bit his lower lip until they bled. His heart was wrenched. How could he be doing such horrible thing? Wasn't it enough that he had killed the ghost? Now, he was inflicting so much pain on him.

The wind blew ever so violently that everything was swept away. The exorcist kept chanting incoherent mantra, concentrating on his wooden sword. However, by then, Roxas didn't even take a glance at the old man. The scene that was unfolding before him sent millions and millions of images up his brain. He could picture every little thing that was going to happen.

He was prepared to watch Axel's stomach be ripped off; either it was caused by the redhead gripping his stomach too hard or because of the chanting that filled the room. Roxas' face was so pale that it was really hard to tell which one of them was the ghost in the room. He was _unprepared_ for the time when Axel's stomach split into half, watching in horror as the intestines and the insides of his stomach burst out violently, making splashing sounds, staining the area full of liquid crimson blood.

"Stop!" Roxas shouted out fervently.

"What's that, lad?" the old man asked in-between his chanting, still concentrating while in the background, the sound of Axel's horrible high pitched scream could be heard.

"I said, stop!" the blond finally tore his eyes away from the horrible scene and he went to shook the old man.

"What?! Oh bugger, you've got to be more sure next time! Once the ritual starts, it can't be stopped!"

"But!!!" the lithe blond began to tear up.

--

After some strange ritual, Axel strangely found himself fading away. The blonde watched solemnly as the ghost forever left his life, continuing on to the afterlife. He wiped off his tears, still couldn't believe what had happened, thanked the exorcist, and left. Continuing with his life, he met a girl named Olette. She was beautiful and nice, and they married after a few years of dating.

Even so, Roxas still remembers the weirdest days of his life, and though he regrets getting rid of the redhead, he lives on. In complete, and total happiness.

Have you gotten that scenario memorized? Because it's bull. That didn't happen. Nada. Want to know what really happened? Read on. Read on and weep or rejoice, because Axel was not getting exorcised. Now or ever.

--

"Just stop it! He's in pai-" before Roxas could finish his words, he jumped and yelped.

"Boo!" Axel said playfully, creeping up behind the blond.

"FREAKING…!" Roxas breathed, jumping on the table. "Aren't you supposed to be dying!" he protested, flailing his arms wildly, pointing to the place where Axel was doubling over in pain. He didn't noticed that the ghost was already behind him.

Axel snorted. "You expect me to die that easily? Honestly, Roxas. I'm hurt," the redhead ghost pointed to where his heart belonged.

Roxas narrowed his eyes to slits while in the background, the old man was still chanting even though Roxas had knocked off all the knick knacks on the table by jumping up on it. "What do you want from me?!" he growled, frustrated.

"Geez, Roxas. Do I have to tell you everything?" the redhead smirked and stared at the blond with that innocent transparent look of his. "Sorry Roxas, the only way to get rid of me is to do something for me," he said quietly, casting an apologetic smile.

"Do someth—" Roxas was abruptly cut off again. He heard a loud thud from behind him and he suddenly felt dizzy. His vision went blur and his head was spinning. "What?..." and he fell off the table, hitting his head on the cold floor. Everything went dark.

--

The next thing Roxas knew when he was conscious was that he was still in the same area he was in a while ago. He slowly brought himself up from where he was lying limp. He could feel dried up blood up his forehead, the result of falling off the table and laying flat on his face. His nose was slightly sore. He shook his head a little to get his vision back to normal. He raked a hand through his messy hair. The entire area was really messy. So messy that Roxas couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened. At the sides, when Roxas saw someone very familiar, his eyes wide open, slapping him off from all his drowsiness.

There, sitting on the floor with his back against the wall was Axel. He looked so pale—as pale as a ghost—but then again…the redhead was a ghost. Roxas paused, his eyes wondering everywhere, taking in the scene around him, but at the same time, he couldn't tear his mind off of the dying ghost in front of him. He took several steps slowly and his steps quickened considerably until he began running towards the translucent being that seemed to be even more transparent that how he should be.

"What happened?" Roxas crouched down near the redhead, asking worriedly.

"I think… I won't live long…" Axel said pathetically, casting his trademarked grin to Roxas weakly. "Not that I'm alive…" he coughed.

"What…what are you saying?" the blond asked, horror and concern graced his face.

"Congrats, Rox. It seems…you've succeeded in getting rid of me," he smiled frailly.

"But!" Roxas protested. "You can't…" he paused.

"I can't what?" the ghost demanded, sitting weakly on the floor.

"You can't…die," the blond replied hoarsely. It seemed guilt was eating him up and tears were threatening to spill out. He didn't want to show his weakness. Thus, he held his tears in by chewing on his bottom lips and biting his tongue.

"But, I already died," the ghost stated. Cerulean eyes bored into the transparent emerald. "Would you do me a favor, Roxas?"

"Favor?" the blond choked out.

"Yes…a simple favor."

"Of-of course, I would do anything…" the blond said though hesitantly.

"Promise?" Axel lifted his pinky, wanting to make Roxas promise. Roxas nodded and hooked his pinkie to Axel's. They couldn't touch or feel each other, but it was a symbol of Roxas' promise. "Great!' Axel brightened considerably.

"Wait, what?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"You've promised that you would do me a favor, Rox. Don't back away from your promise," the ghost grinned.

"Aren't you supposed to be dying?!" Roxas pointed unhappily, panicking.

"Geez, get another line, sparkles," Axel stretched out his hand, retracted it then went to examine his nails again.

"So, you're okay?" Roxas huffed. He was too tired to lose his nerves again. Instead, he was slightly relieved that the redhead was okay even though he would never admit that fact.

"I'm not quite okay," Axel sighed and slumped down even more. "I'm drained and exhausted!" he groaned, yanking his see through hair.

"What happened…?" was all Roxas could mutter out. He was curious. What happened to the exorcist? Whatever happened to Axel? It was beyond his imagination.

"Too…tired to explain…" the ghost whispered, "..wake me up in ten minutes…" Axel closed his eyes and went to sleep almost instantly. Roxas stared as Axel went to sleep. At first, he was a bit panicky, thinking that the ghost died again, but after seeing the redhead's movement, he was relieved. To think for a while, he was a bit irked by the alive and dead thing. It was getting into him, or was that insanity creeping up on him? Well whatever, it was nice to know that the redhead was okay. At least, he didn't do something that he would regret and kill the man twice.

Roxas smiled one of his kindest smiles. It was so sincere. He was very calm and relieved. Watching the sleeping form in front of him was enough to make him feel relaxed. He would need to ask about what had happened when the ghost wake up later. For now, he also needed some sleep—a nice long sleep from the long event that he had no idea about, and there was still a slight pain in his head. He hoped, it was only a little bit afternoon. He had half an hour before he needed to get back to his house. Slowly, silently, and carefully, he slid over to Axel's side.

He observed the redhead's sleeping expression carefully. It was so calming and peaceful. Who knew that someone as annoying and wicked as Axel could have such an expression when he was asleep? Roxas smiled once more before he sat, facing his side to the wall, and went to his slumber, wondering what Axel's favor was going to be, contemplating on whether he should back down on his promise or not…

**-End-**

Note by Jay: YAY FOR TERRA'S AWESOMENESS! We gotta get the plot moving along, and the events will be explained next chapter. If you can guess who the exorcist.. you get.. A COOKIE! And I'm writing next chapter! Yayzors.

By the way, I noticed we haven't been doing a disclaimer..

**WE DON'T OWN KH OR IT'S CHARACTERS. OR THE EXORCIST. :D**

**-cackles, throws smoke bomb at ground, disappears-**


	4. SideStory:Of Target & Christmas w'Roxas

_**JAY'S A/N:**_ HAI! I'm sorry to inform you that Chap4 will not be uploaded until Friday, due to the fact that I had a brain fart and was unable to finish it by today. -pout-

ANYHOO.. in honor of Christmas, Terra and I have written a little Christmas filler/omake sort of thing. It has ghost!Axel, but **does not relate to the plot in any way. **

I dedicate whatever I've written below to Terra, my new found Axel. She's totally awesome and writing TO has been on hell of a party XD I can't wait to see what new random gore/awesome descriptions you'll have in the future!

Not to mention her gore. -cackle- GORE!!

Since you've already seen this fic.. it doesn't count as much of a gift fic as it should.. so here's a mini-scenario for you!

"Roxas, I love Tarjay."

"What?"

"You know, Tarjay! T-A-R-G-E-T! Got it memorized?"

"Why are you saying it like that? It's Tar-GET. We're not French or something!"

"I believe the correct term is British..luv."

"How stereotypical is that?"

"Very, luv, very." -insert AkuRokusmutlemon here-

Whoo, smexy. I know. -srsface-

* * *

_**TERRA'S A/N: **_Whee!! MERRY CHRISTMAS, everyone!! and with me, all Christmas story will be turned in GORE. G-O-R-E, got it memorized?! Isn't it fun~? mhmmm. XD We will have a berry RED Christmas together. And...Jay and my readers MUST suffer with me!! mwahahah. XD okay. time for me to stop. That's the effect of watching "Timber Falls" late at night and fear that the scythe man will come slaughter me. -ahem- okay. XD anyway, merry Christmas! A little gift from moi and Jay. XD Jay's the one with the plot. and I'm the one with--... oh well, you'll know. Love ya all!!! -random glomp everyone- :3 ENJOY!!!

_**THE STORY NOT RELATED TO THE PLOT V**d**V**o**V**w**V**n**V**t**V**h**V**e**V**r**V**e**V**!**V**_

* * *

If Roxas went Christmas shopping with Ghost!Axel…

Roxas kind of enjoyed Christmas shopping. There were a whole bunch of people shopping for Christmas!! Gotta love those people! Why? Well, Roxas certainly had a pretty good reason why! Because he would get a chance to go into a mad killing spree!!! Yes! With lots of blood involved, intestines flowing out, painting the whole red, colorful, Christmas-y Target with more crimson! Oh, joy! Yes! The red, the crimson! Everybody gotta love those! Butcher them all! Kill the all! Chop them to pieces! Give their pieces of meat to Starbucks to add into the recipe of their coffee! Two birds with a stone! Starbucks would become insanely famous with its _humanly _protein and everybody would know who Roxas was! Great idea!

Anyway, with all these people, it was freakishly hard to get _any _shopping done. I mean, they were _everywhere. _What, were they spawning like rabbits in the snacks section?! Mmhmm, that left our blond with such a hard decision to make. To slaughter or not to slaughter? He would surely need to get through the whole bloody mess of people that was blocking his way.

Jay, the main authoress of this miniature, pointless fic now feels the need to drag the, ahem, _descriptive _other writer, before she mentally disturbs the rest of our readers. Well, Jay _does _enjoy the gore.. but it's Christmas, so we'll save the gore for later, mmkay? Good.

Back to topic. So why was it that Roxas enjoyed Christmas shopping besides the stuffs he was going to do in his head? There were sales! SALES! You couldn't help but love them! Always saving you money on your car insura- wait. No. Stupid gecko. Wait, no.. that's not on topic. Goddammit Geico and your money saving tomfoolery!

Anyway.. Christmas shopping.. The bane of any Scrooges in the world. There was always one certain store Roxas liked to shop at for all his holiday needs. Target! Of course, with its bullseye shaped logo, cheerful slogan, and red and white color scheming.. What was there _not _to like?

Ooh, nice question! And surely, our beloved Roxas had a nice, if not slightly disturbing, answer prepared for the question! What was there to not like? What was there to not like?! Okay now, first off, we can start with the previous mentioned problem! The people! It was definitely a sin to put Roxas into that kind of situation! How come everyone was blocking the blond's way to the easy way of acquiring his earned products of sale? Dammit, all he wanted was a pair of gloves and the people were forming a human fence, or stone wall if you count their carts- stupid little contraptions made of metal and other rusted shitterskins, blocking him from what he wanted.

With a small huff, the blond decided to hold his rage in--to avoid spilling blood--and walk away like the man he was.

Now, today's shopping trip would not be any different then any other holiday, with Roxas searching through the isles for the desired items- but there was a slight setback on all this normality.

A ghost.

A tall, lanky, redheaded, pale, green-eyed, not to mention completely and utterly _sexy_ ghost.

Oh, that literally _destroyed _thenormality he had been hoping for. Would it be believable if the author mentioned that there was a slight lust in the blond's eyes when they were looking at the same ghostly redhead? As if an eagle searching and finding its prey? Yes? Okay then, it was decided.

The pair of Cerulean eyes started wondering, scanning every last translucent meat in front of him. It was definitely yummy enough that Roxas even started to drool a little. It was insane to know that he could not ever taste that piece of meat. Why? The redhead was a ghost, that was why. What a shame. Thus, end the lusty thought of out little favorite blond.

"Roxas! Roxas! Look! They're selling lighters! Lighters! I love lighte-" The redhead floated up and down happily, hands flailing in obvious excitement.

"Axel. Shut up. I'm shopping here!" Roxas frowned, as he slowly scanned the shelves for whatever doodaddles he was looking to wrap up and call a present, trying to ignore the omnipresent being before him. Roxas had a lot of patience, considering the whole Target slaughtering and the lust for the same being(as infuriating as he may be). This was definitely not normal.

The ghost turned to face the blonde and frowned, giving his own version of the puppy-dog eyes. "Buut Roxaas! They're on _sale!" _

"It's a fucking lighter, Axel. No one gives a shit." Roxas closed his eyes and began to rub his temples.

Dear god he was going insane. Here he was, torn between buying irrelevant item number one, and irrelevant item number two for his irrelevant friend, while a remotely relevant redhead kept _bothering _him with his previous lifetime pyromaniac tendencies!

"But they're special edition and look like a fatman doing the shoop-da-whoop!" whined the remotely relevant redhead, as he floated towards the little container of lighters.

Roxas opened one eye, while continuing the rub his temples, and sighed.

Breathe, Roxas, breathe. You will survive. You will make it out with your sanity.

"Axel, that's Santa Claus."

You will not be driven to madness by this man with insanely colored hair.

"Oh! That guy that goes 'Hey Hey Hey'?"

You will not attempt to castrate the ghost and look like a complete idiot in the process of doing so.

"No, Axel," Roxas clenched his jaw, sucking in a deep breath while doing so, and stopped rubbing his temples to place his face in his palm, " That's Fat Albert."

You will not scream bloody murder inside of Target.

"Then what does this 'Santa' say? Something stupid like 'HoHoHo'?" Axel said with a wave of his transparent hand, amused grin plastered on his face as he rolled his eyes.

Roxas twitched, feeling a larger than slight urge to punch something. Preferably a redhead. Instead of doing what almost every part of his body was screaming at him to do, which included connecting his fist with a certain ghosts face even though that was not physically possible, he reached over, pulled a random Santa toy that made noises, and pressed a button.

You will not throw this at the ghost in a fit of insane rage.

"_Ho, Ho, Ho!" _Axel's eyes widened slowly as the Santa toy's arms began to move up and down, in a retarded dance-like motion.

You will not destroy the innocence of any children present by screaming every curse you have ever heard, including the falsity of the fat redman that slides down chimneys.

"Dude! Are you serious? This thing says 'Ho, Ho, Ho!?'" Axel burst out laughing.

Roxas' twitching increased, as he made a few more mental grasps for the tendrils of sanity that now flittered away like butterflies in a sandstorm. Slaughtering every single damn person in this godforsaken building wouldn't satisfy him now. All he wanted now was a certain redhead to Shut. Up.

You will not loose control, you will not lose control, you will no-_fuck that. _

"Oh! Hey look! They've got iPods! I wonder if they have some Trans-Siberian Orchestra CDs! They kick so much as-"

"Axel, I swear, if you do not shut your mouth, I will do it for you." Roxas shut his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Wha?" Axel stared at the blonde, who had his eyes shut tightly.

Suddenly, Roxas' eyes flew open, and he snarled. Axel will later note that it looked very deadly and sexy, but now was the time to be worrying about his intangible balls. Haha, intangible balls.

"If you don't shut up I will steal a fucking red iPod. I will shove that said iPod up your ass to places it will never be found. I'll make you cook those earphones that come with it into a nice, yummy spaghetti and force it down your throat. And then I'll fucking find the Trans-Siberian Orchestra for just you. I'll fucking build you a ship made out of their CDs and sail you to Africa with them. So long as you Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

At which point, two girls happened to walk by. Both had black hair, but one had brown eyes, while the other had black. Both had been chattering about something completely random, and paused to stare at the blonde with spiked hair as he sputtered the _weirdest _threat they had ever heard.

The one with brown eyes was _so _going to use that line in a story. The other just wondered about the possibility of making a gory story out of whatever thoughts were going through the insane-seeming blonde's head. Both shrugged, and walked off.

Back to more important things.

Axel merely stared, afraid to even breathe (not that he needed too..), and slowly floated backwards.

Shopping with Roxas.

Serious business, this is.

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING CHP4! IT WILL BE UP ON FRIDAY! Hopefully. -shot-


	5. Of Flashbacks and Promises

**JAY'S A/N: GWAH! IT'S DONE! **I hope I didn't fail -too- badly.. DX GAWD I SO BRAINFARTED ON THIS CHAPTER. -sobsobdiesobsob-

Ahh well.. Hope you don't hate it too much. Terra's chapter will probably make up for this suckish one XD!

**(And the fact she made it better than it originally was)**

**EDIT: Thanks to The. Reaper. Game for reminding me (turns out ff takes out your name because it thinks it's a link or something. Gay, huh?)  
**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts OR Jack Sparrow. D: Sadly. _**

**_(btw.. meaning his goatee thingie. I brainfarted on the actual term during this fic XD and thanks for mentioning the mistake too. )  
_**

---!---!---!

As the sun went up, the orange-hued light shined in on the room, sneaking through the curtained windows in tendril-like rays. The wind was blowing as calm as ever and the white, but dirty, laced curtain swayed back and forth; its color mixing together with the orange hue that seeped through it. The area was covered in an array of dust and dirt. The blackness of the dirt that thoroughly covered whatever furniture in the room could be clearly seen, thanks to the sunrise's light, in forms of speckled splotches and clumps of the like.

Emerald eyes fluttered open slowly, hating the color that shone through him. They were so _bothersome! _He shifted a bit, trying to hide his face. However, as the sun was trying to decide whether it would rise or not, its light kept seeping in, covering the entire room, which bothered a certain redhead, but did absolutely nothing to an oblivious little blonde.

With a loud growl, tired of avoiding the stupid sun, as he would say it, Axel woke up, shaking out of his peaceful slumber. He never actually thought using energy like that would drain him so much. Strike that, he didn't know he could use his energy like that at _all. _And that man, an exorcist? As if!

""""

_I noticed it when the man reached out to grab the candle from the center of the table. His right hand sleeve slid up slowly, and I saw a flash of ink in the shape of a "P" that looked vaguely familiar. Where have I seen that before?_

""""

The see-through being slowly moved his translucent legs, stretching it around, as if feeling if the legs were still his. For a time, he thought that his whole being and soul had been separated and were no longer connected, making him only half of what he was—not that he really was anything, he didn't belong in that world anyways. He supposed that it would be very easy for the almighty beings—if there were any—to vanquish him and eradicate him from the face of the earth if they wanted to. Not that it had happened yet.

He stretched his arms and flexed his hands, finally getting the feeling that his whole body was his again. He didn't feel like he was about to vanish anymore. For a while there, before he fell asleep, he really thought that he wouldn't wake up anymore.

Geez, talk about exhaustion. Axel made a mental note to never try what he had done ever again, unless really needed. And that means really, really, really needed. But still, he never knew he could do that, and now he was pretty confused about his boundaries. What could he do and not do? Would he disappear if he used up too much energy? Blah! There were so many questions!

Number one rule that Axel had learned in life, whenever you're confused, find someone to blame.

Yes, and that person was… Axel shifted his attention around. 'Aha! Found him!' and his pair of emerald eyes were glued to the sleeping form of the little blond. His face that showed evilness and wickedness earlier, immediately softened. Axel didn't notice at the time, and it was doubtful that he would admit it anyway, but he smiled. Soft, sweet, sincere, the complete opposite of what Axel had been in his previous lifetime. The redhead figured he couldn't _completely _blame Roxas.

The blond looked so peaceful, so…innocent. He had never seen anyone sleep like that before. In the situation he had been living in, everything was so tense; any false movement could cost you your life.

Therefore, at least to Axel, nobody around him ever looked so peaceful when sleeping. Axel was just too curious and he had to take a closer look and being a self-proclaimed voyeur of science- take a closer look he did.

He bent closer to look at the blond's face. Roxas was breathing in and out peacefully in his very serene slumber. Axel's breath was caught in his throat…which led him to think for a moment—wait, ghosts actually breathed? He smirked for a while and still being the stalkerishly curious man he was, he went back to examine the undisturbed pale face in front of him.

Axel didn't know what to think, except that to him, the sleeping figure appeared to be very vulnerable. He figured there was something about Roxas that built up his fatherly instinct. At least, he hoped it was fatherly instinct. He wanted to protect the blond, and wanted to keep him away from any harm. However, that sounded too strange, considering that they barely knew each other.

While Axel was busy staring at the blond's face, it was as if time itself stopped. The wind was slowly blowing in, building up the atmosphere between them.

Axel grinned.

'Who knew someone so paranoid and insanely freaky like him would look so cute and different when sleeping? Wait, did I just think that he was cute? He must have a lot of girls falling for him in school. Very fun.' he chuckled lightly. His chuckles seemed to affect the blond, as said blonde began to stir.

"Mnngh.." Roxas groaned at the feeling of being woken up, and a tinge of crimson crept up to the ghost's cheeks. The transparent being hastily withdrew his face before the blond noticed what he was doing and he quickly pulled his act together, looking as if he had been standing very far away from Roxas since he woke up. Cerulean blue eye slowly opened half way, and Axel could see the tinge of cerulean blue that hid underneath the drooping lids. "Where.. am I?" Roxas was tired, his head had this weird, dull, throbby kind of pain that made him want to stay asleep. It felt as if his whole body had gained a thousand pounds in weight.

How would he react? Axel smirked to himself, "In an insane asylum." Yes, even in serious situations, Axel could couldn't resist making jokes.

"Oh. Mmkay." Roxas sleepily closed his eyes again, not really comprehending the words said to him. They were coming together, sure, but it was taking a while.

Axel figured he knew Roxas' reaction times. The blonde only lasted for so long before realization would hit him, like the 'Paranoia' incident earlier. Wait a sec, was that earlier? Axel looked out the window.

Shit, it was sunset, he and the blonde had visited the exorcist at around noon. Roxas would be pissed when he finally understood the situation. Speaking of Roxas..

Axel began his inner countdown.

Three. A soft sigh from the blonde.

Two. A small frown, and a bit of fidgeting.

On-

"_Asylum?!" _The blonde all but shrieked and suddenly jerked into an upright sitting position, much to his head's complaints. Roxas wildly looked around the room with wide cerulean eyes, extremely confused by his surroundings.

"What the hell?! Where am I? Wha?!"

"You don't remember?" the redhead waved a transparent hand in front of Roxas' face, "Sparkles, we're still at that _'exorcist's' _house." Axel added an extra bite of sarcasm to the word 'exorcist'.

And it _all_ came rushing back. The ghost, the idea of exorcism, that man that led him here, the exorcist.. the feeling of loosing Axel.. Waitaminute. Why was _Axel _still _here?_Roxas stared at the ghost dumbly, "Oh..wait.. what? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be.." he trailed off, cocking his head to the side in a mix of wonder and confusion.

"Gone?" Axel finished for him, "Yeah, I might have been, but, I'm not. The exorcist was a sham. Turns out your little exorcist was actually a pira-"

"Sham?!" Roxas gaped," But I paid 10,000 munny for that!" The blonde groaned, and cradled his already throbbing head in his hands.

"I know. 10,000 munny yadadah. Don't worry. It's still yours." Axel patted an intangible hand on the blonde's spiky hair.

Roxas raised hands to his hair to protect them from any patting of the sort. Ghostly or not.

"But the check!? I signed it and everything!"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Axel waved him off, "I took care it, and him." The redhead pointed to a small pile of shredded paper, and the bluish robe that had been shrugged off by the exorcist.

"Took care of him?" the blonde's eyes widened, imagining all the terrible things Axel might have done to the exorcist while looking at the small shreds of paper and the discarded robes, "What'd you..How…So I've been….Wait..It was a sham_?_" There were so many _questions._

The ghost floated into a standing position with ease, considering he had no physical weight hindering him from doing so, "Yeah, you were hoodwinked. Tricked. Scammed. "

"I was?! Wait," Roxas tried remembering _exactly _what happened. All he remembered was.. Something about the ritual failing.. He remembered jumping on a table. Shit, then what happened?

"What happened after I jumped on the table?!" Roxas leaned towards the ghost, his palms flat on the floor in front of him.

Axel donned a serious face, "Well, I was extremely insulted by the fact that you thought a mere _exorcist, _phony or not, could really get me. As if! You were brutally mauled by that phony bastard, and I gallantly did my best to save you as you fell to the floor! "

""""""

"_Geez, Roxas. Do I have to tell you everything?" I smirked, slightly enjoying the growl/pout that was on his face, "Sorry Roxas, the only way to get rid of me is to do something for me." It was so.. Adorable!_

_I smiled apologetically, before noticing a flash of blue. Wait, was that the exorcist? I whirled my head to glance where he was. What was he doing?! Shit! He was going to.. I opened his mouth to warn Roxas, since the he was obviously too bedraggled to notice it himself._

"_Do someth-" Too late. The exorcist snuck up behind the blonde and smacked him, rather hard mind you, in the back of the head with what seemed to be pipe of some sort._

_I dashed forward, not that I could really do anything, but I could damn well try, and watched in horror as the blonde went cross-eyed. _

"_What?…" Roxas fell towards the ground, and off the table with a sickening thump as he landed on the floor, probably injuring his head in some way or another._

""""""

Roxas stared at the redheaded ghostly being in front of him with disbelief, "Uh-huh."

"Seriously! And then I confronted him using all my ghostly powers to restore your honor!"

"""""

_As Roxas laid motionless on the ground, the 'old man' swaggered over to look at his body. Was he freaking unconscious?!_

"_What the fuck?!" I yelled, not that anyone could hear me, dammit, as the exorcist prodded Roxas' motionless body. _

"_Boy, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this, but through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, or maybe it did, that's irrelevant, I have used you to obtain some.. Ehh..well I happen to have an inescapable debt."_

_Roxas didn't respond. _

"_No hard feelings, right?" The man ripped the fake beard off, revealing a much shorter beard with two weirdly shaped braids. Shit, is this who I think it is?_

_The man brought two hands up to the weird wizards hat he was wearing and threw it off. _

_Fuck, I knew who it was._

"_Ahh, now, I believe it is time we said our farewells." He shrugged the blue robe off, and showed that he was far from an old man. I knew about this man, not that I'd actually done business with him. While I and my old 'allies' would rule over land, he and his other 'friends' usually ran the seas. A pirate. _

"""""

"Restore my _honor? _And just _how _did you go about doing this when you're a _ghost?" _Roxas slowly got to his feet, dusted the dirt from his pants, and crossed his arms.

"I found out I have some paranormal influence! Even if it does take up a lot of energy… but anything for you, ickle Roxy-kins!" Axel winked one leafy green eye at the blonde, causing him to blush.

"""""

_Shit, I had to do something. This wasn't just some old pirate, this was one of the freaking pirate __**lords! **__The only reason I knew was because of some deals we had with him and his crew a few years back.. But that doesn't matter, and his name escapes me.. Something about a bird. Well whatever, what matters is Roxas needs that munny! 10,000 is hell of a lot. What if this guy does something to Roxas? What if theres something wrong with Roxas? What if he cracked his skull or got a concussion and won't wake up!? Shit, shit, __**shit! **_

_The pirate got to his feet and pulled out the check. Holding it to the nearby window for light, he looked like he was examining it for any falsities. I figured I knew Roxas pretty well, and he probably didn't write a fake check. Dammit Rox! Don't be such a goody-two shoes next time!_

_I didn't have much hope I could really do anything, but I willed whatever power I felt inside myself to blow that check out of the pirates hand and burn it to ashes!_

"_Hmm.. This should be enough to satisfy those bloody pirate lords. This was the __**fourth **__time I had to someone sail away with my ship, and I've been wanting it back."_

_C'mon Axel! I focused as hard as I could, mentally screaming for something to happen._

_Don't let some bastard scammer destroy one of your only chances!  
_

_Even if he has tried to get rid of me, at least he showed some regret at the end right? I shut my eyes tightly, clenching my fists. Suddenly, I felt a weird feeling of something being drained from my being. It was like something was sucking some of my energy away. Although it didn't feel like a straw was sucking away at my energy, it was more of a disintegrating-into-a-tiny-million pieces drain. I hoped this worked…_

"_What the?" My eyes flew open at the surprised yell._

_The pirate stood in a confused stance, hands held close to his chest, and staring at the ground. On the ground lay ashes of what seemed to be the check._

_Oh hell yes! I could jump for joy. Wait, fuck that. I'm dead, and no one can see or hear me._

"_Hell yes!" I jumped for joy, or more like floated, considering the ghost factor._

"_Oh bugger. I forgot about the 'ghost'."_

_Take __**that **__sucker! No one hits my Roxy over the head with a pipe! Wait, __**my **__Roxy? .._

"_Guess that boy wasn't completely mad." The man looked around the room suspiciously, as if he was looking for hidden cameras or something._

"_Eh, ghost, wherever you are, I'd rather we not be on bad terms. I've got enough people after me as it is."_

_I crossed my arms and chuckled at this man's strange way of talking to me. At least he's not threatening Roxas anymore. I wonder what else I can do.._

"_Well.. Ghost, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" _

_I stared at the man, now trying my hardest not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked, standing there in his pirate pants and vest, with the white poofyish shirt underneath. He had his hair in braids, with this weird pale red, pink maybe, bandana on his head with one braid in front. Geez, there were so many beads._

_The pirate walked towards the window, and I concentrated again._

_C'mon window……_

"_What?!" _

_I grinned again, as the previously open window shut close, nearly smashing the mans fingers. My grin grew at the look on his face until I felt a wave of exhaustion._

"_Ghostie.. You're holding the power of life and death of my two hands."_

_What the hell? Why did I feel so weak all of a sudden? All I did was shut a freaking window! Ergh.. It was all I could do with the feeling of my strength drained to sink down on the table and prop myself up on my elbows._

"_Hmm.. Think like the whelp. Think like the whelp... Think like the whelp.…" _

_I watched, amused, as the pirate pushed at the window, while glancing around cautiously, to see if I would do anything else._

"_Leverage.." The man made an 'ah!' noise, as if he just realized something, and picked up a chair. I watched in mild interest, as he pried the window open._

_Huh. It worked. I give this pirate lord his props. Even if I can't remember his name._

"_Ah-hah! Remind me to thank Eunuchy for that little tip when I find him later."_

_Eunuchy? Isn't that a word for.. Oh geez. I don't even want to think about it._

"_Ghostie, though you may have attempted to hinder me in my less than noble attempt to gain a quick pretty penny.. I salute you! Remember this as the day you almost completely outsmarted Captain Jack Sparrow!"_

_Oh yeah! I remember that man. Jack Sparrow, a slight loon, but clever as a whip. Or so I'd heard. Ehh, well.. Whatever. _

_He climbed out the window, and I hope he didn't fall and die. Don't look at me like I'm being charitable or kind or something, I just didn't want another ghost hanging around.. If possible…_

_I slowly floated over to lean against the wall next to the unconscious Roxas. Now all I had to do was wait for him to wake up.. And not fall asleep myself.._

"""""

Roxas turned his head to face away from the redhead.

"Uh huh. You're being vague, tell me exactly what happene-"_Kathunk._

Axel and Roxas both flinched at the sudden noise.

"…What was that?" Both turned towards the source of the noise, which was the cupboard.

_.Clunk._

Oookay… Sound-making cupboards. Creepy much?

"A-Axel.. This wouldn't be one of your abilities.. Would it?" Roxas timidly peered at the closed doors as he felt a pang of fear course through his body.

Axel raised a hand and scratched the back of his head, not taking his eyes off the door, in case something suddenly burst out and ate them both. Or Roxas, at least.

Well, at least being a ghost was good for one thing! Axel couldn't help but grin slightly at this.

_.Bonk_

"Axel.. Go check it out."

"Umm.. Hello… _ghost?" _Axel pointed at himself in a 'duh'-like motion.

Dammit. Roxas pursed his lips, and took one careful step towards the strange noise.

_._

It sounded.. as if _someone _or _something _was _in _there?

The blonde bit back a whimper as he reached out with a slightly shaking hand to open the door.

Oh, god if he lost a limb or something from this..

Roxas reluctantly crouched in front of the door, and slowly opened it, before promptly falling over on his butt while screaming an extremely high-pitched and girlish scream.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" The blonde was as pale as Axel as he saw something that looked like a _body _tumble out of the cupboard.

"Holy fucking _shit!" _Axel jumped from where he floated, be it from the body, or the intensity of Roxas' girlish scream.

The cerulean eyed blonde scrambled to his feet and ran to the other side of the room, where Axel was, and grabbed a random candlestick for protection with shaking hands.

"What the hell?!" the redhead yelled as they watched in horror as the clump _moved. _

"Ughhh." It seemed to stir, and uncurl from its former position.

Roxas dropped the candle, frozen in fear as _it _slowly got up, revealing white fur.

Wait.. That wasn't fur..

It was..

"Thank you lad! It was getting rather uncomfortable in there!"

_Hair!?_

Fear melting away into confusing and disbelief , the blonde watched as an old man dressed in a blue robe, much like the one the exorcist had worn, slowly stood up, and dusted the dirt off his robe.

"What the..?" Axel whispered as they were both dumbstruck as a man of old age looked around with a bright cheery smile.

They watched as the once bright smile turned into a frown, "Stupid door-to-door salesmen! Locking me in my own cupboard! Bah!" Apparently, Roxas had become unimportant as the old man began to dig through his junk, as if looking to see if anything was missing.

"Roxas.. Just.. Walk away slowly.. Leave the room." Axel had floated over to Roxas and began to usher the blonde out of the room, without touching him of course.

The old man wasn't even paying attention to them as he began to rummage through an old bag.

"Where's that wand of mine?"

Normally, Roxas wouldn't have listened to Axel, he would have rationally thought it out, and perhaps asked why the _hell _was the old man in the cupboard, but this certain blonde felt he had had _enough _kooks for one day.

Not daring to say a word, he silently closed the door behind him, or as quietly as possible at least. After closing the door, Roxas made a mad dash down the corridors and through the doors leading to the outside, a redheaded ghost floating behind him.

--

Bursting out the doors of the building, Roxas finally realized that it was _dawn. _

"Axel. What time is it?" the blonde asked with clenched teeth, as he looked to the sky.

Said ghost shrugged, "Ummm.. Sparkles, even if I knew I don't think I'd tell you in mood you're in."

"We slept _overnight!?" _

Axel mentally groaned, since it looked like the sun was saying something along the lines of, 'Helllo! Havee a niiceee daaay! I'm heerree to makee annytthinng possiiblee! (insert smiley face here)'

'_Damn. Screw you sun. Maybe if it didn't wake me up, I could have kept Roxas asleep until the afternoon and convince him it was still the same day!'_ "Err.. I think so?" Axel awkwardly shrugged his shoulders.

Snapping his head to look the redhead straight in the eye, Roxas snarled and whipped out his phone from his back pocket. He was mildly surprised that he hadn't lost it, but he waved that thought away.

His father was going to kill him. Well, maybe not, since he was the only family that Cloud had left. However, even if Cloud was being miraculously nice to him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He had caused enough trouble for his father and now, he was causing even more trouble. That wouldn't bode well to his conscience. Or to the current heartproblems he seemed to be having.

He pressed the the number for Cloud's speed dial. He was nervous, hoping that his father didn't pick up yet at the same time, wanting his father to pick up and let him know that he was really sorry. The phone rang for the first time and the blond almost died out of anxiety. Second ring and… Axel restrained himself from pulling any kinds of pranks towards the blond. He had this amazing plan to play on the blonde, however, considering the whole situation, and somehow being able to read what Roxas was trying to do, he detained and shut himself away from those thoughts.

Axel figured it wasn't the time to get a laugh out of the poor blond. The blond was already biting his lower lip in obvious worry, his face pale. The translucent being was worried about the possibility of scaring the smaller boy to death.

Third ring, no answer. Roxas began to worry. Well, even more so than he was a second ago..

"Hey, Roxas. Are you okay?" the redhead asked gently, putting a transparent hand on the blond's shoulder. He observed closely as the blond's lower lip bled because of the harsh bite.

Roxas gulped. The redhead watched the blond's every motion.

Fourth ri-

"_Roxas!" _

Said boy nearly exploded with relief. His dad had picked up the phone!

"Dad!" Roxas could have cried with joy at the sound of his father's voice, "Dad I-"

"_Roxas! Are you okay? Where are you? What happened? Where have you been?"_

Cloud continued to ask his son questions, barely taking a breath.

"Dad, dad, dad stop.. I'm fine, I just fell asleep somewhere, don't worry-"

"_Don't WORRY? I worked late and you STILL weren't home! What do you mean you fell asleep somewhere? You could have been robbed or mugged or worse!!"_

Roxas' face was weary, as he tried to stop his dad's flow of words, "Look, dad, I'm sorry. I'll walk hom-"

"_What? No! I'll pick you up!"_

As much as the blonde wanted to be picked up, he knew his father didn't have any means of transportation other then his co-workers.

"No, dad, it's fine. I'll walk."

"_Roxa-"_

"I'll be home soon."And as much as it pained him to do so, the blonde reluctantly pressed the end button, cutting him off from his only family.

"Sparkles?" Axel floated over to the boy as he stared brokenly at his phone.

"What's the favor?" The redhead's eyes widened slightly in surprise as two cerulean blue orbs looked up to stare into his own acidic green ones.

They were just so _blue, _it was like staring into the ocean on sunset, only with actual _emotions _in them. He thought that it seemed like the blondes eyes showed his weariness, and his slight annoyance- it was like he was tired of dealing with him.

Roxas' serious voice cut through the redhead's thoughts, "Axel, what's the favor? What do I have to do for you to move on? For you to leave me alone?"

'_For my life to be __**normal **__again?'_

"I need you to talk to someone." Axel mirrored Roxas' serious attitude, which mildly surprised the blonde, as he had only seen him act serious for a split second.

"That's it?" Disbelief found it's way into his voice. That couldn't be all! Could it?

The translucent being nodded, "That's it. I need to get a message to someone."

"It _can't _be this easy. There _has _to be a catch." Roxas crossed his arms.

He had expected the ghost to do something like break into a grin and say something like, 'Nope! There's more, bitch!' or something that made his situation even more complicated. It didn't happen.

Axel shifted his eyes away from the him, hesitating slightly, "That's.. it."

"You hesitated." The blonde glared slightly at the redhead.

Axel turned back to the younger boy, and Roxas mentally admitted he was slightly scared of the look on his face.

The ghost's face was hard, expressionless, business-like. It was near perfect, as if it had been used over and over again. His normally bright eyes were still sharp, but they were more feral. They literally screamed intimidation.

"All you have to do is talk to my friend. Riku. Pass on a message." Even his voice had changed. It was like steel- cold and emotionless. Not anything like the sprightly ghost he was used to.

"…Where?" This Axel scared him, but… it's all business.. in a way.. he guessed.

The ghost seemed to become less serious, as he pointed in the direction of Sunset Beach.

"It's not too far.. inside the shack. I set this all up before I died. He'll come talk to you there."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. What normal person scheduled things for after they died?

"Okay.. What do I tell him?"

"I'll tell you when you get there." Axel shifted, as if uncomfortable.

-

The trip to the shack had been quiet. Although Axel had gone back to being his usual grinning self, there was a weird sense of awkwardness neither of them could shake off. Even with Axel's dumb attempts at jokes.

"So I says to the guy-"

"Axel, please. Shut up. You're making my ears bleed." The blonde resisted the large urge to slam his head repeatedly against something. Preferably something _hard. _They weren't _that _bad.. but a couple hundred of them and you kinda felt like punching a baby. Yeah. You heard me.

"Psh! My jokes aren't that bad!" Axel continued

"I just don't feel like it, okay? Really, Axel. I'm not as stupid as you think and I think that you're hiding something from me, as smart as you are," Roxas retorted, sighing a little as he turned to pay his attention to the ghostly redhead. His nerves were on edge, and he didn't know what was going to happen, but he had this unnerving feeling that was bugging him, Axel's actions and stupidity proved it all.

"I'm not hiding anything," Axel went into a defensive stance, holding his hands out in a show of honesty.

"Whatever you say," the blond sighed again and went on to walk to the shack that was merely thirteen feet away from him; the ghost floated, following closely from behind, taking everything in with his emerald eyes, and watching if anyone was coming. Even the slight sound of the stirring trees and grass made him flinch uncomfortably and look around.

Roxas put his hand on the wooden door of the shack. He was hesitant in opening the door, acting as if there was something unearthly inside that would eat him off raw. However, he took in a deep breath. If something such as ghosts didn't scare him, why should he be scared of something physical? Then again, wasn't he supposed to be scared of physical instead of a harmless ghost like Axel? Was Axel even harmless? Roxas released his breath. He really shouldn't come up with so many questions or his brain was going to explode from the stress.

Gathering up all his courage, he finally gave a slight push to the wooden door. Squinting his eyes to see through the darkness, he flinched at the slightly musky

"There's a switch to the small light bulb near the right side of the wall," Axel informed rather calmly, with that alienly serious tone. Roxas found all of this even more intense and frightening that Axel was acting serious. He didn't like it at all. Where did the Axel that was always playful and devilish go? He didn't like the heavy atmosphere in the air.

The blond reached out, doing as what the redhead instructed. His currently sensitive hand finally found something and he flipped up the switch. The light bulb lit up, revealing the insides of the small shack that contained practically...nothing. "Axel...there's nothing..." the blond sighed breathily. "No one..." he corrected himself, not sure whether to feel relieved because there was no scary-being or not because he couldn't accomplish what Axel wanted him to do. He at least wanted to do something for Axel. Err.. Y'know.. To make up for the fact he killed him. Riight.

Axel fidgeted slightly, going inside the small shack through the small door, literally passing by Roxas' body. Roxas shivered a bit, feeling the sudden wind and chill as Axel passed through him.

Axel shifted his attention and looked around the small round area. He pursed his lips slightly. "Riku might run a little late. I'm sorry that I'm asking so much out of you, but... would you mind waiting for a bit? If he doesn't come here, I guess, I would try to find of other means to relay my information."

"What? What do you mean?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, not fully comprehending what Axel was trying to say. He walked into the area, the door creaking as he closed it behind him.

"I wouldn't bother you again and your life would be back to normal in no time. I'm sorry for getting you involved in all this," the redhead took in a deep breath and released it slowly out of hesitation. Ghosts might not need to breath, but that didn't mean that they couldn't breath when they wanted to, or rather, make the motions as if they were breathing.

"Axel... what are you say—"

Roxas was cut off as the door suddenly crept open. "Axel?" a voice called out. Roxas watched closely the door as it slowly creaked open, revealing the figure from behind the door.

--!--!--!--!

**A/N **

Jay: ooo.. Clifffie! -shot-

Next chappy is Terra's! GOOOOOOO TERRA! -waves pom-poms around-

I'd like to apologize for the possible suckiness of this chapter.. I lost my writing ability somewhere along… THE FLASHBACKS.

That was my first time writing in Kingdom Hearts first person -gasp-

It's possibly choppy or forced… but… DX SORRY ANYWAY!

Plus I don't like Merlin. I know this is a random time to mention that.. but I do not like him. DX

o.o -scuttles off-


	6. Trapped

**terra: **Beta-ed by Jay which is awesome. Nothing much to say… I dunno what happened to me, but I don't feel like doing anything. Anyway, sorry for the lateness. This is completely my fault and sorry for the crappy chapter… Enjoy…

**Jay: **I don't think it's a crappy chapter! D: It's awesomesaucesicle! We all have writers block.. I luffles yuu mai Sparkles. -heart- And we're sorry for taking forever to update this stuff.. It's honestly… -spazzes- Writers block, and life. -spazzes again-

**Chapter 5 **

**Trapped**

"Axel?" the slightly shaky voice called and the figure of a boy peeked inside the shack. Roxas watched as the form of a brunet, slightly taller than him entered the small shack. The boy looked very much alike him. He also had those pair of bright blue eyes that almost resembled Roxas', although they were slightly darker and firmer, while Roxas' were paler and softer. They looked at each other, staring...amazed that there were mirror images right in front of them even though they were completely separate entities, different person, alien, and strangers. Freaky, no?

Axel observed silently with his emerald eyes. Everyone in the area could sense the seriousness in the air and no one did anything to break the tension. Roxas didn't know what he should say to the boy in front of him. That must be Riku, he guessed. However, he still didn't know how he should act. He was never good at socializing. He hated meeting new people and it was always those new people that would talk to him first, not him. If at all, he would rather stay quiet for the rest of the day, letting the world pass him by.

"You're not...Axel," the brunet said shakily, hesitantly, either because of the cold or because of the atmosphere. It was early in the morning, the sun hadn't even risen.

"Axel's..." Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the translucent being standing behind him.

"We have a code, Sparks'," the redhead grinned mischievously. And, right at that instant, Roxas immediately knew that things would go terribly, terribly wrong- for him anyway. That grin never meant anything good. He narrowed his eyes in distrust, biting his lower lip, and waited for Axel to say something more, completely ignoring the other boy that was also in the area.

The brunet stared quizzically as to why Roxas was facing away from him, looking at nothing in particular.

"Are—are you lost?" the brunet asked kindly. "You shouldn't be here, you know." he smiled. The brunet kept staring at the blond, as if he couldn't get enough of him, thinking about something at the back of his mind that he wouldn't want to share.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Well, what code?" he whispered silently, too engrossed in thinking about the words that would come out of Axel's mouth next rather than pay attention the brunet he knew as Riku.

"Excuse me?" the brunet asked.

Axel laughed maniacally. The ghost floated forward, grinning widely and Roxas' eyes widened as the redhead whispered it into his ear.

"Wh-what did you just say?!" Roxas yelled, shaking his head, mouth gaping like a fish out of its pond, an apparent blush immediately gracing his pale face.

"That's the code, sparkles. Easy as that," Axel tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn't. The cheshire grin nearly spread to his ears, and he was having trouble not laughing maniacally.

"..." Roxas twitched, keeping his glare at the redhead. All that guilt that had been eating him away just now immediately vanished. The ghost deserved to _die! _He breathed heavily. He shrieked loudly when he felt a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and he quickly turned around only to find the brunet staring at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?" the brunet tried a grin.

Roxas bit his lower lip. "I'm okay, but that..." he growled. "Ask that insane redhead friend of yours you call Axel!" he yelled, still blushing violently, pointing at the translucent redhead who had started laughing in the background, unheard and unseen by the other boy.

"Insane redhead?" the brunet repeated, making sure that he hadn't heard something wrong. He looked around the small area but found no one other than he and Roxas.

Roxas growled again, realizing that the boy couldn't see Axel.

"C'mon, Sparkles, say the code and it will be over soon," the redhead convinced, in a singsong tone.

Roxas groaned, rolling his eyes, pouting. Axel couldn't help but think of how cute the blond was, and though he thought that the brunet was really cute, Roxas was even sweeter. The pouts and smiles on the blond's face were priceless, and the evil side of him was happy that he was able to make Roxas show such emotion.

Roxas took in a deep breath, facing the brunet, and resting both of his hands on the other boy's shoulders. He glued his gaze to the floor. The area was silent for the brunet. However, for Roxas, there was always that noisy background "song" made by the certain idiocy of a redhead.

Finally, Axel's laughter ceased. The redhead wanted to at least watch and listen to the whole thing and he ignored his squirming stomach that was tickling him, wanting him to laugh even more. Roxas finally closed his eyes at the silence. He could feel his face burning up, spreading to his ears.

He released a small cough. "Riku, you sexy beast, take off your pants..." he whispered silently. He was about to faint right then and there for having muttered out such...such inappropriate words.

The brunet's face turned bright red. He raised one eyebrow. He took in a deep breath. "O-only if you wear your thong, you...sex—y pyro..." he stuttered.

Axel burst out laughing in the background, doubling over on the floor, kicking and trashing around at the hilarity and awkwardness of the situation.

"Stupid Riku. I swear, I'll kill him when I get back," the brunet said threateningly.

"I should have killed him and gotten him exorcised and—and..." the blond hissed. "Wait, aren't you Riku?" he asked, finally making eye contact with the brunet.

"No," the brunet replied, bright blush was still on his face. "I'm Sora. Riku sent me here because he got ill or at least, he seemed to be ill. No, wait... He must have pretended sick these past few days to avoid this code," Sora narrowed his eyes dangerously, but then he threw his attention back to the blond, smiling kindly. "Nice to meet you, Roxas," he smiled.

As soon as Sora muttered out the word "Roxas", Axel immediately stopped laughing and he floated closer to both boys.

"Excuse me? I didn't think I told you my name..." Roxas tilted his head to the side, blinking.

"Oh, oh... I—I heard," Sora said, stuttering. "Anyway, you said that Axel is here?" he quickly changed the topic, and hurriedly glancing at the ceiling.

"Yes, he's standing right between us," the blond backed away, narrowing his eyes. "With his ass facing me, and he's making faces at you," he informed.

"Aww, I know you love my sexy ass, Sparkles," the redhead teased, turning around and leaned his face in close to the blond's.

Roxas blushed slightly, but he quickly raised his hand, making motions to slap Axel away. Sadly, his hand passed right through.

"I guess, that's the bright side that I'm dead. I can tease you all I want and get no physical pain from it!!!" the redhead laughed his villain laugh.

"Can I...get some explanation?" Sora inquired, getting confused about the whole thing. He was even more baffled when Roxas suddenly performed some Kung Fu arts in the clean air. He laughed lightly.

Roxas, realizing that someone other than the ghost, who knew nothing, was watching, immediately stood still like a robot. He was flushed. In the background, Axel could be heard chuckling at Roxas' embarrassment. "Well, Axel…" the blond hesitated, looking uncertainly at the brunet before him. "Listen, this may sound crazy and I know that I'm not at all that sane after I tell you this, but you really have to believe me."

"Well, I think I've experienced enough to be surprised by anything and… by how it seemed just now… I think I can make some connections." Sora smiled, giving the impression that he did not mind whatever Roxas was going to tell him.

"Wait a minute… are you really Sora?" the translucent being narrowed his eyes, examining the mentioned boy closely, plastering his see-through face. "Ask him, Roxas," the redhead requested.

Roxas growled. "Fine," he muttered, not liking the fact of being commanded around. "He asks you if you're really Sora."

"He?" Sora inquired, raising one of his eyebrows. "Anyway, I am Sora. Believe it or not."

"No, no. You're too…formal to be Sora," the redhead argued.

Roxas looked dumbly at the ghost who was still examining the mentioned boy.

Axel coughed lightly, indicating that he wanted Roxas to tell Sora about what he just said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Seriously, are you just taking me as a speaker who would echo back your voice?" he sighed, feeling desperate already.

The redhead smirked. "To be honestly serious, yes." He nodded.

Roxas took off his shoe and threw it to the floating translucent being. Sora was lucky enough that he was aware of the action and stepped to the side before being hit by the shoe. Roxas pouted. "If you don't get serious, I'll go back home," he threatened.

Axel blinked for a second, watching the unfaltering blond. He grimaced, face straightened, eyes slightly narrowed, looking at the blond with his cold expression. "Tell Sora… I have the info on the heartless," he spoke in a low and icy tone that Roxas had never heard of before.

Roxas gulped then stared at Sora. "Axel has the info on the heartless."

"They are planning on an experiment and the whole purpose of the experiment was inside a letter."

Roxas repeated what Axel said.

"A letter? Where's Axel?" the brunet asked worriedly.

Roxas sighed and his expression darkened. "Axel died in a car crash. It was my first time driving and I was sleep deprived. It was my fault that he died and now I can see his ghost," he explained calmly.

"So, Axel's with us?" Sora asked. The brunet looked sad, but the blond was surprised that Sora didn't freak out about it.

"Yes," Roxas said.

"Where's the letter, Axel?" the brunet looked at the area where Roxas had said Axel stood.

Axel's eyes closed, and his mouth was set in a tight, straight line, "The clock tower. The one by the train station in Twilight Town."

The blond's eyes widened, "I go up there sometimes!"

Sora flicked his eyes from the empty space where Axel was, to Roxas, then back again, "What? Where?"

"He said that it's in the clock tower near the train station in Twilight Town. What's a heartless, what experiment?" Roxas swallowed and asked hastily, feeling that something was amiss. "Who are you? What…"

Before anyone could answer his questions and before he could ask any further, the door suddenly slammed open and people in black suddenly busted into the shack, all carrying weapons. Roxas blinked, looking around at the people who were already surrounding within seconds. His breath hitched.

"Shit!" Axel cursed loudly, using his perceptive eyes to count exactly how many goons were in the room and to formulate a plan for Roxas and Sora to escape. He slowed his breath, trained to stay calm in any situation. The room was crowded with enemies in black. He flew out of the shack, passing through walls with ease. "Figures," he hissed, watching as shooters and gunners were already surrounding the beach.

There were two snipers on the standby, hiding behind the palm trees, three gunners were guarding the door, and two man holding knifes were standing near the exit out of the beach. There was no opening—no chance of escaping. He began to slightly panic, worrying about the two boys' safety, but it was not apparent in his face. He immediately flew back to the shack.

Roxas was frozen in place, his mind going blank as armed men with unrecognizable face, covered by clothing surrounded them. "Where's the letter?!" one of them asked demandingly.

Sora glared. "What do you want with the letter?" he growled, voice low and dangerous.

"Tell…or you're dead."

Roxas narrowed his eyes, fear written all over his face. He was terrified—so terrified that he couldn't even get a single word out of his throat; he felt his breathing stop, his heart beating horribly fast, his mouth dry, and his legs paralyzed. He was trembling, no shaking with fear.

"The outcome will be the same. Tell them or not, they'll kill you both," Axel said calmly with malicious tone. His emerald eyes were gleaming with hatred, trying to find a way out of the trap, searching for a not-so-apparent way out.

"You'll kill us no matter what," Sora replied. "Who sends you here?"

"We give you one last chance. Speak or die," the man said coldly, his voice muffled by his mask.

Sora grinned brightly and the enemies were slightly taken aback. If one had known Sora, they would have known that his smile that gave off "kindness" and "innocence" was fake. Beneath those sparkling blue orbs lay daggers of malice, mystery, and cruel intent of slaughter. Too bad they didn't know Sora.

"That's a really interesting deal there. You honestly think that you can kill me?" he asked with his overly kind tone.

Roxas shifted his attention to Sora. His legs were numb, as if frostbitten. His breath fastened as the seconds passed by, feeling extreme horror and fear. He didn't know what was happening to him. Seeing all those people carrying weapons should have gotten him an adrenaline rush that would help in his escape.

"Roxas! What are you doing?!" Axel shouted to the blond. "Tell Sora that the enemies have surrounded us. The only way to escape is to make a path to it. Have you killed before?"

Roxas shook his head, watching the redhead ghost that was floating in front of him—talking about murder as if it was nothing—in awe. He would have thought that Axel was merely joking as usual, but he highly doubted it in that situation. "Killed?" the blond's voice was so hoarse that it was almost inaudible.

"Yes, Roxas," Axel nodded with an expression that Roxas couldn't even begin to describe with words. Those once soft, emerald eyes were somehow beaming…darkly, as if lusting for blood.

Roxas backed away slowly.

"Can you fight?" Sora whispered, trying to sound as gentle as possible. "We can't get out of here alive without some blood bath," he informed, causing the blond to shiver even more.

Roxas didn't answer.

"Roxas… It's life or death! They…"

Before they could talk anymore, the enemies were already rushing in for their prey, determined on slaughtering the two boys.

"Roxas!!!" Axel shouted as soon as he saw a shooter was aiming his gun at Roxas. Roxas was unfazed, unmoving, as if his soul had been sucked away by some higher entities up above. Axel's breath hitched as soon as he saw the shooter pulled his trigger. He immediately rammed into Roxas' lithe body, determined on saving the boy even though he knew that he would merely pass through the blond.

However, Axel felt the world darkened before him and then, he felt his arm hurt from the contact with the ground as his body was slammed down. He shook his head. "Wait, what?!" When he opened his eyes, he saw the enemies rushing to them and he raised his palm only to notice that he was inside Roxas' body. He could possess someone?

"Roxas! Are you okay?!" Sora shouted over while he had pulled out his knives, hidden behind his clothes, killing enemies that were in his way with horrifying precision and accuracy.

"I'm okay, So," the ghost—who was inside the blond's body smirked, eyes burning with lust of blood. "Worry about yourself. It's been a while since…" Roxas' speech was paused as he dodged an enemy's attack smoothly. He bent down slightly and then glared at the man that was much bigger than him. Axel-inside-of-Roxas' expression was murderous and merciless. He smirked, crouching, and then pushing himself up to do a somersault while stealing the enemy's knife without any difficulties.

With the short dagger, Roxas slit off the enemies' throats, killing them off one by one while watching the crimson liquid splattering around the area. His face was stained with blood and he became even more obsessed in killing. Axel got used to utilizing Roxas' lithe body almost instantly. His speed was faster than it used to be when he was occupying his own body. Roxas' limbs were easy to move and it was almost impossible for his attackers to hit him.

Sora also didn't have any difficulties, playing with his knives, occasionally using the enemies' weapons against them. The brunet would slide past each thrust of his enemy, and with ferocious accuracy, slit their throats with a single horizontal swipe of his blade. Blood filled the ground and dead bodies stacked up messily. The enemies were killed neatly, no unnecessary blood was spilled. Axel—who was inside Roxas was panting uncontrollably. He was not normally weak—he was far from it. He didn't know why he experienced such intense exhaustion after a simple battle against lowly underlings. He had a guess and he believed that he was right.

He was possessing Roxas' body. That must be the only reason why he was drained.

"Roxas… I didn't know you could fight like that… your style… seems so much like Axel's…" Sora commented, stepping closer to the tired blond.

"I'm Axel, So. I'm inside Roxas' body."

"What?" Eyes widening as he shook his head, not quite registering the new information.

"Listen, Sora. We have to get out of here. There are two snipers behind the palm trees, three gunners right outside the door, two men with knifes at the exit," Roxas informed, almost whispering. "I think I can stay in this body until we get out of here."

"I want to say that I can take care of it alone…but the snipers are problems…" Sora grimaced, saying in a cold tone. "I can handle them, but I would need help with the gunners."

"I'll take care of the gunners and the two other goons, while you sneak up to the snipers."

"Alright," Sora nodded. There was so many questions that he wanted to ask, but he knew that it was not the time for questions. Their lives were at stake. They needed to get out of the quick before they knew that they were still alive in the shack and send reinforcements.

Sora immediately went up the stairs inside the shack. The only palm trees were on the island that was located several miles away from the beach and on the roof of the shack. Axel nodded, still panting. The sharp pain was easing to his heart. He felt as if someone had just stabbed his chest mercilessly and slightly, he wondered if Roxas was alright. Where was he now that he possessed him?

Axel glued his back to the wall, listening if there were any signs of movements. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly pushed the door open. He took in a last breath before he rushed into an attack. Slamming the door, he managed to take down a gunner. The gunners were immediately alerted, as well as the snipers. Axel quickly dashed away, avoiding two bullets that were directed towards him. The bullets went past his ears, flying away uselessly, not hitting any part of Roxas' body. Axel smirked viciously.

Meanwhile, Sora was already sneaking up behind the snipers. His movements were so silent that not even the snipers noticed him. When Axel rushed out and the snipers jumped, alerted, he immediately took his knife and slit off the throat of one of the snipers, leaving only one alive. The sniper was trembling in fear, preparing his gun. Sora chuckled.

Before the sniper could pull the trigger, Sora had already murdered him with a quick swipe at the man's throat, directly under his adam's apple.

It was only a matter of seconds when Axel successfully killed the three gunners without suffering any wounds. He was starting to lose his concentration. His panting was becoming even more intense and horrible. He was sweating all over, biting his lower lip, trying to stay awake. He shouted when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain coursing through his body. He was stabbed, from behind by one of the goons.

Axel muttered a curse before turning around.

Sora, who noticed that immediately jumped off the island and ran towards the two goons, immediately killing them off before Axel could do anything.

Then, Axel felt his consciousness in Roxas' body fading away. He felt a huge force pushing him out of the body and he was struck away, his back hitting the wall and darkness overtook him.

Roxas' body went limp. He fell down to the sandy beach that was stained with the crimson red of the goons. "Axel," Sora regarded worriedly, crouching down near Roxas' body. He checked for the pulse and found out that the blond was still alive. His blue eyes examined the area to check if there were still enemies around. When he was sure that it was safe, he immediately slung Roxas over his shoulder, and headed off.

"Roxas…" Axel muttered inaudibly before he was pulled under, into the darkened blackness of unconsciousness.

---

**Disclaimer: WE DO NAWT OWN KINGDAWM HAWTS. -dies-**

**Jay: Next chapter's written by moi! Fear it, FEAR IT!! By the way.. I love Kelly Clarkson. Let all the world know, I love her voice. -fangirls over her awesomesauce voice-  
**


End file.
